Shisiny Azhora
Name: Shisiny Azhora (formerly known as Dorahien Azharam) Place of Birth: Mayene = Character History = Petite little Siny, standing at barely four foot four inches, grinned up from beneath her hood with pale gray eyes. Combined with her high cheekbones and raven hair cut close to her scalp, the grin made her seem all the more feisty. Small and petite as she was, Shisiny was often mistaken for a young girl on first impressions, but upon closer examination revealed herself to be sixteen or so. And though she acted soft and delicate, beneath that dress and shift was an athletic build, boyishly slim and just a tad muscular. She pulled on her riding gloves, covering the numerous faint scars that covered both her hands and caused them to ache in the cold winter months. Thanking the stable-hand after inquiring for directions to Tar Valon, she mounted her delicate little chocolate brown mare once more, and beamed to the helpful man. That beaming expression received a grin in return and a slight bow in her direction. She nodded back pleasantly, guided the mare into the proper direction and immediately seemed to lose herself in thought. Dorahien Azharam was born in the city-state of Mayene to prosperous merchant parents. She and her two sisters were raised primarily by their aunts and uncles whilst their parents continued on their various trades. The guardians, her aunts and uncles, taught the triplets everything that the girls wished to learn (provided they could find some teacher for it, of course). While her two sisters went for a more practical, worldly education, Dora herself simply absorbed anything and everything to cross her path. The real world seemed to have passed her by and left her blithely unaware of anything going on about her, but no one was really sure if she actually was as much a spoiled idiot as she pretended to be. Life progressed at its normal, sedate rate, with all three girls learning the basics of the trades and merchants, and the three little brats grew and bloomed into impressive young women. Impressive in their lacks of height, that is. Unlike her two relatively calm sisters, Dorahien remained strangely moody, able to go from laughter to anger to tears at the drop of a pin and sometimes without any obvious reason. On the flip side, Dorahien remained the one who could always get a helping hand and a smile, not least because she herself smiled quite often. Though everyone knew of her snappish attitudes and sharp wit, very few had actually ever seen her lose her temper, and less had even heard a rumor of her crying. On her sixteenth birthday, something transpired in her household that would change the girl forever. Though the details remained a secret, rumor quickly spread through her neighborhood that one of the triplets was dead. Shortly thereafter, both the remaining girls disappeared as well, though a second girl was found dead a few weeks after the disappearance. Dorahien Azharam, now known only as Shisiny Azhora, lost her little grin and frowned down at the gloved hands holding her reins. It had been weeks since she had thought about her family, and now… Siny shook her head slightly to shrug off the feeling of guilt. She had loved both her sisters, loved them almost more than life itself. And when she had found out what had happened, she’d cried herself sick for days. But the time for mourning was past. She pulled a book out from one of her small saddle-packs and resumed reading it, paying only scant attention to the world around her. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios